


When Oppy Met The Enterprise

by Captainkirkmccoy (faithintheboys)



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Thanks Oppy, happy tears i hope, opportunity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 13:21:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17868023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faithintheboys/pseuds/Captainkirkmccoy
Summary: Jim and the Enterprise Crew have to set a two hundred year-old wrong to rights. A rescue mission.





	When Oppy Met The Enterprise

“This mission–-might just be the most important we’ve ever been on.”

Kirk’s bouncing on the transporter pad, ready to  _go._

“You bring her back, Captain, and I’ll set her to rights.” Scotty signs off as he beams them down to the surface. 

Jim signals to his Crew. “Let’s go get her.”

Two hundred and forty four years in the making, an Away Crew of the Enterprise lands on Mars. A low priority mission, one bounced around by paper-pushers and bureaucracy until the admiralty just couldn’t say no anymore. And Jim wasn’t letting them. He had an opportunity, he was going to take it. 

It takes them an hour to find her. Buried under Mars rock and dust, viewer cracked and frame misshapen. Jim reaches down and brushes some detritus off her front. 

“Time to go home, Oppy.”


End file.
